remind me again
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: the professor loses his memory and everyone tries to help him get it back. was I'd never forget you but I rewrote the story, it is better now.


_This was the only thing I could think of, despite how much I like the show. I had posted this right after writing it and some people didn't like it. I'm fixing it because I had more ideas for this. Please tell me if this is better._

"Hey Skipper! Skipper!" Gilligan shouts. He was running at top speed through the underbrush. He crashes into the large man, knocking them both down.

"Gilligan! What's this all about? You come running, yelling my name, why?"

"oh skipper! It's just terrible! You see, I was helping the Professor gather some coconuts when I saw this scary spider. It jumped at me and.."

"get to the point little buddy."

"I knocked some coconuts off and now the Professor can't remember anything."

"what? Are you sure?"

"about as sure that my hat is white."

"then we have to help him!"

"right skipper!" Gilligan stands and tries to help the skipper, and falls down.

"this is just horrible." Ginger gasps.

"yeah, if the professor can't remember how to fix everything then we're sunk. just look at the washer, it's falling apart." Mary Ann complains.

"I know, maybe you could make something. The professor's favorite pie perhaps?" Ginger suggests.

"yeah! I think I read somewhere that smell can help you remember things! Oh, but I never asked him what his favorite pie is."

"I'm not sure either. But you are a wonderful cook Mary Ann, anything you make might work."

"yes, it could, but what are you going to do?"

Ginger flips her hair, "oh, I'll think of something."

the men stand around the professor's chair. He sat between them trying hard to remember. Thurston Howell the third waves a wad of bills in his face, "see here! If you can remember how to make the soap for Lovey's bubble bath I'll give you all this green."

"Mr. Howell! You can't bribe someone's memory. It doesn't work like that." the Skipper complains, frustrated.

"I've yet to find something I can't bribe!" Howell huffs away.

The Skipper turns to the professor, "please remember professor, we can't do anything without you."

"I'm trying. Maybe you can do something to jog my memory?"

an Idea runs through the Skipper's head, "Gilligan! Don't do that!"

Gilligan jumps five feet in the air, knocking over a table full of chemicals. They spill on the ground. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"Exactly Gilligan." the Skipper seemed pleased. "now professor, did that jog your memory?"

"yes, I think. Yes, I remember, he is always breaking my equipment."

"yes! Gilligan breaks everything! You remember my little buddy, right?"

"I remember flashes of him, mostly breaking something or fainting."

"he remembers me Skipper!" Gilligan bounces excitedly.

"no, he only remembers you a little." Skipper sighs, "do you know me? The lovable Skipper?"

"no, I'm quite sorry. Perhaps if you did something?"

the Skipper tries singing a sea chantey but that doesn't work. "nothing's working, maybe..." he starts sniffing the air and follows his nose out the door. Gilligan and the professor follow the smell of fresh coconut cream pie to Mary Ann. She cuts a piece for the professor and makes him sit, "I want him to remember and this was the only thing I could think of."

"this is delicious. Thank you... Mar... Mary... Ann?" the Professor struggles to say.

She jumps around, "yes! It worked! You remember me!" she hugs him and then hands out more pie.

Some sweet music starts up and Ginger walks out in front of them in her show dress and sings a beautiful song. The professor stares as her identity clicks in the back of his mind. She finishes and he walks up to her. "that was beautiful Ginger."

she blinks, surprised that he recognized her, "why thank you Professor. You remember me?"

"yes." he blushes, "I'm sorry to have forgotten you."

"oh, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident." she looks at him with doe eyes.

"yes, well, um..."

"look out!" the Skipper shouts.

The professor spins around and a coconut conks him in the face. Everyone gathers around him as his eyes flutter open, "what happened?"

"Gilligan was trying to open a coconut and slipped on a banana peel." Mary Ann explains.

Memories flood his mind as he scanned each face above him. He smiles at them, "I remember all of you." his face contorts from pain, "could I have an ice pack?"

the Skipper helps him up and Ginger runs off, she comes back with an ice pack and bandage.

"here professor." she takes care of him.

"thank you."

"please don't forget me again, it's not very nice."

"I wouldn't want to."

she gives him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

 _Okay, I definitely made this better, I am glad. Please review._


End file.
